Why Child?
by KimJi17CARAT
Summary: 'Jihoon membenci anak kecil, mereka itu merepotkan, gampang nangis, susah diatur, tak mau menurut dan hobi sekali membuat orang kesal, Jihoon benci itu. Tapi, gimana kalau ternyata orang yang disukainya punya banyak adik' /SEVENTEEN/YAOI/SOONHOON
1. Chapter 1

Why Child ?

~KimJi17~

Cast : All member SEVENTEEN and ex SEVENTEEN

Main Pair : SoonHoon

WARNING! Fanfic YAOI, Don't like? Don't read!

Fanfic ini murni dari otak saya, jika ada kesamaan pasti hanyalah kebetulan. Tapi para karakter milik Tuhan dan orang tuanya masing-masing (Kalo boleh sih Wonu milik saya *plak)

'Jihoon membenci anak kecil, mereka itu merepotkan, gampang nangis, susah diatur, tak mau menurut dan hobi sekali membuat orang kesal, Jihoon benci itu. Tapi, gimana kalau ternyata orang yang disukainya punya banyak adik?'

.

.

.

HAPPY READING!

Seorang pemuda bernama Lee Jihoon menatap kesal pada seseorang yang lebih muda darinya itu, karena telah mengambil barang miliknya tanpa se-ijin darinya, dan malah dirusak olehnya.

"Aku kan sudah meminta maaf hyung, kenapa kau terus marah padaku? Aku pasti akan menggantinya", Chan –orang yang lebih muda itu (adiknya)- terus menerus memohon, agar hyung-nya memaafkannya.

"Lalu apa maksudmu menggunakan laptop ku tanpa ijin?".

"Salah hyung sendiri, kenapa masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu dulu? Kan bikin kaget, terus jatuh deh laptop milik hyung nya", mendengar alasan yang sebenarnya tak masuk akal dari adiknya itu membuatnya semakin marah.

"Kenapa aku harus mengetuk pintu untuk masuk ke kamarku sendiri, eoh? Lagi pula, apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan dengan laptop-ku?".

Chan terdiam, mengingat-ngingat apa yang dia lakukan bersama laptop milik hyung nya beberapa menit yang lalu. Jihoon memutar bola matanya malas, dia membenci hal itu, anak kecil selalu berpikir terlalu lama.

"Nah, aku ingat! Aku melihat folder yang isinya foto pacar hyung semua, meskipun keliatannya dia engga liat ke kamera di semua foto-nya. Apa hyung foto diam-diam? Atau sebenarnya dia bukan pacar hyung? Apa hyung seorang stalker?", Jihoon melotot hebat mendengar pengakuan yang lancang dari adiknya.

TAKK

Jihoon memukul kepala Chan dengan tongkat yang sedang dipegangnya, membuat sang adik meringis kesakitan.

"Waeyo hyung? Apa aku salah bicara? Lagi pula foto orang itu sangat banyak, namun tak ada satupun yang melihat kearah kamera. Berarti kau memotonya diam-diam kan?".

"Berhenti membicarakan hal itu, dan jangan pernah menggunakan barangku lagi!", dengan marah Jihoon mendorong adiknya keluar dari kamar.

Setelah kepergian Chan, Jihoon tidur-tiduran di atas kasurnya dengan wajah memerah, entah karena dia marah atau malu. Marah, karena adiknya yang sembarangan menggunakan laptop nya. Dan malu, karena adiknya tahu akan rahasianya.

"Aissh, dasar anak kecil. Hobi banget gangguin orang, kalau sampai dia kasih tau orang lain, akan aku cincang dia!".

.

.

.

Jihoon p.o.v

Pagi ini aku pergi kesekolah dengan mood-ku yang sudah rusak gara-gara anak itu, adikku. Anak kecil itu benar-benar menyebalkan, mereka itu merepotkan, gampang nangis, susah diatur, tak mau menurut dan hobi sekali membuat orang kesal.

Chan mengatakan tak mau ganti rugi laptop ku, dan kalau aku memaksanya dia mengancamaku dengan akan memberitau eommaku tentang rahasia yang dia temukan kemarin. Sebuah folder yang berisi foto-foto orang itu, orang yang sudah lama kukagumi, ah mungkin kusukai, atau mungkin ku…cintai? B-berhenti membicarakannya, lama-lama wajahku akan sangat panas jika memikirkannya.

"Lee Jihoon!", sebuah suara memanggilku, suara yang selalu membuat jantungku berdegup keras.

"S-soonyoung…", gumamku sangat pelan, melihat dia berlari kearahku membuat jantungku berdegup semakin keras.

Kwon Soonyoung, seseorang yang sangat ku kagumi. Dia memanggilku, mendekatiku dan tersenyum padaku. Bolehkah aku terbang sekarang?

"Jihoon! Lee Jihoon? Hei, kau masih sadar?", pertanyaanya segera menyadarkanku dari lamunan aneh itu.

"Hah? A-ada apa Soonyoung?", entah kenapa tiba-tiba mulutku seolah-olah susah untuk bertanya, padahal ini bukanlah pertama kalinya aku berbicara dengannya.

"Kau akan pergi kerumahku pulang sekolah nanti bukan? Untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok itu?", aku mengangguk menjawab pertanyaanya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu nanti kau tunggu aku sebentar. Karena Kim saem menyuruhku ke ruangannya saat jam pulang", aku mengangguk kembali menjawab perkataanya.

Segera setelah dia pergi menjauh, aku mengigit bibirku pelan untuk menahan senyum bahagiaku. Aku tak percaya bisa pergi kerumahnya meskipun dengan alasan mengerjakan tugas kelompok. Aku harus berterima kasih pada Kang saem karena sudah membuatku satu kelompok denganya, eh? Kurasa tidak, jika aku melakukannya itu akan sangat memalukan.

Aku sangat senang menunggu pulang sekolah nanti. Aku akan pergi kerumahnya dan mungkin bertemu dengan ibunya dan juga a…aishh bagaimana aku bisa lupa! Bagaimana aku akan berhadapan dengan adik-adiknya itu nanti? Arrgh seharusnya aku memintanya datang kerumahku saja, eh? Ck, bisa-bisa adikku malah membuatku malu. Huaaa, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Kenapa ditempat ini ada begitu banyak anak kecil.

.

.

.

Kwon Soonyoung, seorang murid yang berada di kelas XI dan teman sekelas Lee Jihoon. Dia termasuk murid yang berprestasi, dia selalu mendapatkan juara umum disekolahnya. Dia adalah siswa yang lumayan populer dan orang-orang pasti mengenalnya, apalagi akan keramahannya. Dan bahkan orang-orang tau mengenai adik-adiknya (mungkin lebih tepatnya orang-orang yang lebih muda darinya dan tinggal serumah dengannya) yang banyak itu.

Sejak Soonyoung berumur 7 tahun ayahnya telah meninggal akibat kecelakaan, dan itu membuat ibunya sedikit depresi. Tapi, karena ibunya merasa bertanggung jawab akan anak satu-satunya (yang sangat ia sayangi) itu, dia akhirnya membantu kakaknya mengurus panti asuhan. Saat itu Soonyoung yang sangat menginginkan seorang adik sangat senang ketika bertemu dengan orang-orang yang lebih muda darinya itu. Dan hingga sekarang, Soonyoung merasa bahagia karena bisa menjadi seorang kakak dari orang-orang yang membutuhkan kasih sayaang itu.

Drrt Drrt Drrt

Soonyoung merasakan ponselnya bergetar disaku celananya, dan dengan berhati-hati dan juga sembunyi-sembunyi tentunya, dia membuka pesan yang terkirim padanya itu.

 _-Seungcheolie-_

 _Hyung bisakah kau membelikan Samuel kue ikan saat perjalanan pulang nanti? Sebenarnya dia menitip padaku tapi aku mungkin akan pulang telat hari ini, bukan hanya aku Doyoonie, Junghanie dan Jisoo juga. Kami ada jam pelajaran tambahan untuk persiapan ujian nanti, tolong aku dan terima kasih hyung._

Soonyoung dengan segera membalas pesan adik tertuanya itu dan kembali memperhatikan guru yang sedang menjelaskan pelajaran di depannya.

 _-To Seungcheolie-_

 _Baiklah, akan hyung belikan. Kau tenang saja, dan belajarlah dengan giat. Dan satu lagi, jika kau ingin meng-sms ku tolong lihatlah waktu, aku mungkin bisa saja kena marah dan mendapatkan hukuman jika ketahuan tak memperhatikan pada jam pelajaran._

Dan saat ini, seseorang tak jauh darinya sedang memperhatikan setiap gerak-geriknya, dan sesekali mengusap wajahnya kasar, memikirkan sesuatu sepertinya.

"Arrgh, apa yang harus kulakukan jika dia tahu kalau aku membenci anak kecil? Apa aku harus menahan rasa kesalku ketika aku melihat anak-anak kecil? Apa ak…"

"Ehm! Lee Jihoon-ssi, apa pelajaranku membuatmu kesal?".

Jihoon terdiam mendengar teguran yang menakutkan didekat telinganya, dengan segera dia tersenyum minta maaf pada gurunya.

"T-tidak saem, aku tidak apa-apa, hehe", sayangnya senyuman semanis apapun milik Lee Jihoon itu tak mampu membuat wajah garang Jung saem menghilang.

Dan berakhirlah dengan Soonyoung yang menunggunya sepulang sekolah, karena Jung saem menghukumnya dengan membersihkan toilet yang berada di dekat gudang kotor itu.

TBC

Akhirnya Ji punya keberanian buat nge-post ff di ffn, jujur aja Ji lagi tergila-gilanya sama Seventeen, apalagi SoonHoonnya mereka unyu-unyu. Karena ini ff pertama buatan Ji yang di publish-in, mohon maaf kalau banyak typo, cerita ga nyambung, ga sesuai EYD, atau apapun itu. Terimakasih udah sempetin buat baca (*bow bareng uji)


	2. Chapter 2

Why Child ?

~KimJi17~

Cast : All member SEVENTEEN and ex SEVENTEEN

Main Pair : SoonHoon

WARNING! Fanfic YAOI, Don't like? Don't read!

Fanfic ini murni dari otak saya, jika ada kesamaan pasti hanyalah kebetulan. Tapi para karakter milik Tuhan dan orang tuanya masing-masing (Boo milik saya aja deh *digebukin)

'Jihoon membenci anak kecil, mereka itu merepotkan, gampang nangis, susah diatur, tak mau menurut dan hobi sekali membuat orang kesal, Jihoon benci itu. Tapi, gimana kalau ternyata orang yang disukainya punya banyak adik?'

.

.

.

 _'Dan berakhirlah dengan Soonyoung yang menunggunya sepulang sekolah, karena Jung saem menghukumnya dengan membersihkan toilet yang berada di dekat gudang kotor itu.'_

.

.

.

HAPPY READING!

Jihoon terus menerus menepuk kepalanya pelan mengingat hal yang memalukan menurutnya, kenapa dia harus mendapat hukuman seberat itu sampai harus membuat orang yang di…ehm cintainya itu menunggunya dan membantunya? Itu sunggulah memalukan.

"Jihoon? Apa kau baik-baik saja?", seketika Jihoon tersadar dari lamunan memalukannya, dan menatap orang yang memanggilnya, sedang menatapnya dengan lekat.

BLUSH, tuh kan Jihoon jadi malu.

"A-aku tak apa, aku baik-baik saja. Y-ya aku baik, tentu", suara yang bergetar dan gugup seperti itu? Tak akan ada yang percaya kalau kau baik-ba…

"Oh syukurlah",…sepertinya hanya Kwon Soonyoung seorang.

Saat ini mereka berada di tempat parkir sekolah (Soonyoung bawa motor). Soonyoung mengeluarkan sebuah helm yang diyakinkan pasti muat untuk kepala mungil seorang Lee Jihoon.

"Nih pakai, utamakan dahulu keselamatan. Setidaknya agar kau aman ketika menaiki motorku", Soonyoung memberikan helm itu. Dan tentu saja Jihoon menerimanya dengan sangat senang hati, apalagi mendengar ucapan berupa kekawatiran dari someone untuknya membuat Jihoon melayang seketika.

'Tapi, kenapa dia punya helm tambahan?', pikir Jihoon dengan memandangi pelindung kepala itu.

"Apa kau memang selalu membawa helm tambahan?", seketika Jihoon merutuki kebodohanya karena bertanya sembarangan, salahkan kepada kuda bule yang sedang berulang tahun(?)

"Terkadang aku mengantarkan adik-adikku berpergian, jadi aku selalu membawa helm lebih", jawabnya dengan senyum yang meneduhkan.

Jihoon ingat kalau Soonyoung itu punya banyak adik, bahkan dia mengatakan 'adik-adikku' sudah dipastikan adiknya itu lebih dari satu orang. Hanya saja, meskipun Jihoon selalu penasaran dan mencari tahu soal Soonyoung, bukan berarti dia harus menyelediki(?) tentang adik-adiknya juga kan? Lagi pula Jihoon tak tertarik untuk mengetahui sekumpulan anak kecil yang mengerikan, Jihoon benci itu.

.

.

.

Jihoon sedang tersenyum bahagia, sangat bahagia. Kenapa? Bayangkan saja, jika kalian dibonceng seorang Kwon Soonyoung dan bisa memeluknya dari belakang, apa yang kalian rasakan? Bahagia kan? Itulah yang sedang Lee Jihoon rasakan saat ini.

"Jihoon? Lee Jihoon? Apa kau baik-baik saja?", suara itu menyadarkan Jihoon (lagi) dari lamunan membahagiakannya, sepertinya Soonyoung mendapatkan tugas tambahan selain mejaga adik-adiknya dia juga harus menyadarkan Jihoon setiap orang itu melamun.

Jihoon melihat orang yang memanggilnya itu dan dia baru ingat, saat ini dia sudah tak memeluk Soonyoung dari belakang. Dia dan Soonyoung saat ini sedang menunggu pesanan kue ikan milik salah satu adiknya Soonyoung, tuh kan Jihoon benar anak kecil itu cuman bisa bikin repot.

"Eh? A-aku baik-baik saja, yah aku baik, tidak ada apa-apa", jawab Jihoon dengan sangat gugupnya sampai-sampai membuat ucapannya berbelit-belit.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu baguslah, aku kira kau mmm…mungkin sedikit kesal, yah begitulah karena harus menunggu pesanan adikku ini".

"T-tentu saja tidak, aku baik-baik saja sungguh, itu tak masalah. Lagi pula aku tau seperti apa anak kecil itu, karena aku punya seorang adik", Jihoon tersenyum manis.

'Tentu saja aku tau seperti apa anak kecil itu, mereka itu merepotkan, gampang nangis, susah diatur, tak mau menurut dan hobi sekali membuat orang kesal. Aku sangat tau tentang hal itu, itulah mengapa aku sedikit lebih tepatnya sangat kesal sekarang', pikir Jihoon dibalik senyuman manisnya itu. Seharusnya kau sadar Jihoon, readers(?) bilang kau juga satu spesies(?) dan sejenis(?) dengan hal yang kau benci itu.

.

.

.

Dengan menaiki motor Soonyoung itu, akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah rumah yang lumayan besar namun sederhana 'Seventeen Sweet Home' (ga ada ide buat namanya). Dan jangan lupakan akan sambutan yang sangat meriah dari empat orang anak kecil yang sedang bermain bola di halaman depannya itu.

"Soonyoung hyung pulang!", teriak mereka berempat bersamaan dan berlari mendekati Soonyoung.

Soonyoung yang mendapatkan sambutan meriah itu hanya tersenyum, berbeda dengan orang yang berdiri dibelakangnya. Jihoon sedang bergumam mengucapkan mantra-mantra -yang entah dia dapat dan tahu dari mana- agar dia terlindungi dari godaan untuk marah-marah pada anak-anak kecil yang sangat berisik itu.

Jihoon p.o.v

Arrgh, ya Tuhan tolong sabarkanlah hambamu ini agar tak meledakan emosi pada empat orang anak kecil yang sangat berisik ini, mereka adalah adik-adiknya Soonyoung, dan itu akan menjadi masalah. Dan juga aku benar-benar tak percaya bagaimana bisa Soonyoung tahan dengan hal yang seperti itu. Oh lihatlah, dia hanya tersenyum dengan sesekali mengacak rambut anak-anak kecil itu, aku sungguh tak mengerti. Apa yang dia lakukan sam…

"Kenalkan, ini teman sekelas hyung. Namanya Lee Jihoon", tiba-tiba Soonyoung menarikku dan membuatku berhadapan dengan mereka.

"Annyeong Jihoon hyung! Namaku Seungkwan dan aku adalah yang paling tua diantara mereka bertiga, lalu ini Hansol, yang ini namanya Dongjin dan yang paling kecil ini Samuel dia yang termuda".

Aku hanya mengangguk malas ketika anak itu memperkenalkan satu-satu adik Soonyoung. Sungguh, aku sangatlah tak berniat untuk mengenal atau tahu ataupun dekat dan akrab dengan mereka. Tapi, bagaimana jika suatu saat nanti aku menikah dengan Soon…uhuk sepertinya hayalanku terlalu terbang kemana-mana. Buanglah hayalan yang terlalu tinggi dan amat sangat tinggi padahal tak sesuai dengan tinggimu itu Lee Jihoon, kau terlalu pendek(?).

.

.

.

Setelah berlama-lama bergelut dengan pikirannya, Jihoon sekarang berada diruang tamu, ditinggalkan sendirian oleh sang pujaan hatinya(?), mmm…sebenarnya dia tak sendirian sih, tapi dia ditinggalkan bersama empat orang anak kecil yang dari tadi sangatlah berisik, menayakan hal-hal yang tidak begitu penting bagi Jihoon.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?", tanya yang katanya paling tua itu, Seungkwan.

"Aku hanya teman sekelasnya Soonyoung, bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya. Dan tadi Soonyoung juga mengatakan kalau aku kesini untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok bersamanya", jawab Jihoon seadanya, karena jujur saja saat ini dia sedang merasa sangat risih akan tatapan-tatapan tajam milik anak-anak kecil itu, yang seolah-olah menelanjanginya.

"Kau tak berniat untuk mencuri Soonyoung hyung dari kami kan?", tanya Seungkwan lagi.

'Ck, kenapa dia memanggilku tanpa embel-embel 'hyung' dan apa-apaan pertanyaan itu? Kenapa seolah-olah Soonyoung hanyalah milik mereka seorang?', pikir Jihoon dengan wajah kesalnya, apa ceritanya mereka sedang rebutan seorang Kwon Soonyoung sekarang?

"Tentu saja tidak, aku tak akan mencuri karena aku bukanlah seorang percuri", sepertinya tak ada pencuri yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya seorang pencuri, Jihoon.

"Apa Jihoon hyung tidak sedang berbohong?", sekarang yang bertanya bukanlah Seungkwan, melainkan orang yang berdiri disamping kanannya (yang paling kecil) dengan wajah penasaranya, Samuel.

"Aku tak akan berbohong karena aku bukanlah juga seorang pembohong", dan sepertinya tak ada juga pembohong yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya seorang pembohong, kau seharusnya tahu itu Jihoon.

"Apa kau yakin tak berniat untuk mencuri hyung tertampan kami?", tanya Seungkwan (lagi), jujur Jihoon mulai kesal dengan anak satu itu, cerewetnya keterlaluan.

"Tidak", jawab Jihoon seadanya, oh ayolah Jihoon berbohong tak baik untuk pertumbuhan tinggimu kan(?).

"Apa kau tak menyukai Soonyoung hyung? Apa kau tak terpikat oleh kharismanya? Apa kau tak terkagum-kagum akan bakatnya? Apa kau tak tertarik pada keseksiannya? Apa kau ta...…", Seungkwan segera berhenti bertanya kemudian bersembunyi dibelakang Hansol dan Dongjin. Kenapa? Alasanya, dia melihat tangan kanan milik Jihoon terangkat, takut-takut dirinya akan dipukul mungkin?

'Stop Jihoon! Dia adiknya Soonyoung, kau akan mendapatkan masalah yang sangat besar jika kau memukulnya ataupun memarahinya. Kau harus tenang Jihoon! Harus tenang! Dan kau bisa melampiaskannya pada adikmu nanti', pikir Jihoon, sungguh pemikiran yang sangat jahat.

"Berhentilah bertanya yang aneh-aneh padaku, aku tak akan mencuri Soonyoung hyung kalian oke. Dan satu lagi Seungkwanie, tolong panggil aku 'hyung'", ucap Jihoon pada akhirnya, membuat keempat anak kecil itu terdiam.

Keempat anak kecil itu menjauh dari Jihoon dengan segera, berharap tak mendapatkan masalah. Dan tanpa Jihoon ketahui, anak yang katanya paling tua dan pastinya paling berisik itu menyeringai dan tertawa dalam hatinya.

'Hwaiting Jihoon hyung! Aku mendukungmu! Meskipun kau bukanlah seorang pembohong yang handal'

.

.

.

Beberapa lama kemudian Soonyoung datang dengan pakaian casual, Jihoon tentunya terpesona olehnya. Dan jangan lupakan dia membawa sebuah toples kecil ditangan kanannya dan sebuah kue ditangan kirinya.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama, tadi itu Bibi Kim memintaku membawakan ini untukmu. Mungkin kau lapar, atau mmm… semacam itu?", ucap Soonyoung, menyadarkan Jihoon dari lamunannya -tentang betapa tampan dan kerenya seorang Kwon Soonyoung ketika mengenakan pakaian santai diluar sekolah-, tuh kan Soonyoung lagi yang bikin Jihoon sadar (mungkin nanti Soonyoung juga yang akan membuatnya sadar bahwa dia juga seorang anak kecil).

"Eh? Oh? Ah…tak apa. Lagi pula adik-adikmu tadi menemaniku sebentar", jawab Jihoon tiba-tiba yang sangat tanpa sadar, jujur saja Jihoon tak berniat sama sekali membahas ataupun memuji anak-anak berisik itu.

"Benarkah? Apa kau senang bermain dengan mereka?", tanya Soonyoung dengan semangatnya membuat Jihoon mau tak mau harus berbohong lagi, karena dia tak ingin orang dihadapannya itu kecewa pada dirinya pastinya.

"T-tentu saja aku s-senang, aku s-sa-sangat menyukai a-anak ke-kecil, mereka sangatlah l-lu-lucu, menggem-em-maskan, m-me-menyenangk-kan dan…yah pokoknya aku menyu-kai mereka", oh lihatlah betapa merahnya wajah Jihoon karena kebohongan yang diucapkannya itu, bahkan mengucapkan kata-kata berupa pujian pada hal yang sangat dibencinya itu pun begitu sulit, Jihoon ingin segera mencuci mulutnya yang hampir berbusa itu karena mengatakan hal yang sangat buruk (menurut Jihoon).

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu baguslah. Kau tahu, terkadang aku merasa aneh dengan orang-orang yang membeci anak-anak kecil..."

GLEK, bersiap-siaplah Lee Jihoon.

"…mereka selalu mengatkan kalau anak kecil merepotkan…"

DEG

"…gampang nangis…"

DEG DEG

"…susah diatur…"

DEG DEG DEG

"…tak mau menurut dan hobi sekali membuat orang kesal…"

DUARRR, wahai Kwon Soonyoung kau telah membuat seorang pemuda manis bernama Lee Jihoon mati dengan perkataan yang sangat menusuk darimu (walau kau tak tahu), meskipun sebenarnya dia tak benar-benar mati, hanya saja…yah jiwanya hilang mungkin?

"…mereka hanya tak tahu dan kenal dengan anak kecil saja, benarkan? Aku senang kau bukan termasuk orang-orang itu", ucap Soonyoung pada akhirnya dengan tersenyum sangat tampan tentunya, namun tanpa dia ketahui Jihoon menangis menjerit-jerit dalam hatinya yang tercabik-cabik itu.

"Y-yah t-te-tentu", Jihoon membalasnya dengan tersenyum lemah, dia merasa tertohok(?) sepertinya.

Waktu pun berlalu dan mereka sibuk pada tugasnya, meskipun sesekali Jihoon salah fokus karena dia malah sibuk memperhatikan pesona Soonyoung ketika menunjukan wajah yang sedang serius itu, Soonyoungnya(?) sangatlah tampan.

Tiba-tiba ditengah kesibukan mereka, datanglah sekelompok orang yang dengan sangat ributnya membawa banyak kantung belanjaan di tangan mereka masing-masing.

"YAK KIM MINGGYU! BISAKAH KAU BERHENTI MENDORONGKU!"

"SEOKMIN-AH, KAU JUGA HARUSNYA BERHENTI BERTERIAK DIDEKAT TELINGAKU!"

"AKU MEMBAWA BANYAK BARANG, DAN INI SANGAT BERAT! JADI CEPATLAH KALIAN BERJALAN!".

"Issh, oh ayolah, kenapa kalian begitu berisik? Bisakah kalian di…eh? Soonyoung hyung? Kenapa kau ada di ruang tamu…dan siapa orang itu?", mendengar pertanyaan dari seseorang yang berada di paling depan membuat ketiga lainnya menengok kepintu ruang tamu itu.

'Aku benar-benar tak percaya bagaimana bisa Soonyoung tak merasa kesal ataupun risih pada teriakan-teriakan yang membuat telingaku sakit seperti barusan itu?', pikir Jihoon dengan melihat keempat orang yang melongok didepan pintu itu, dan hanya kepalanya saja yang terlihat, horror tentu saja itu menakutkan.

TBC

Ji akhirnya apdet, bertepatan sama ultah DK&Vernon (Ji juga loh#apaini?). Sekarang Ji udah punya nama MANSAE! Yo Say The Name CARAT imnida. Ji seneng banget soalnya yang terpilih, pilihan Ji juga,haha. Maaf buat ocehan tak jelas ini...

 **Balasan Review**...

 **yayaerma1** : Ini dah dilanjut, Jihoon harus dibikin cepet sadar tuh#dilempargitarjuga.

 **Kang Chaerin** : Yap disini yang paling tuanya Soonyoung sama Jihoon. Yah mungkin aja kesan pertama buat Uji emang kaya gitu #ditendang.

 **Bbangssang** : Pengennya juga gitu, semoga aja, mari kita berdoa.

 **Lalily591** : Mungkin emang udah waktunya(?). Ini dah dilanjut.

 **bbihunminkook** : Mungkin karena anak kecil itu saingannya jadi deh begitu(?). Soonyoung emang oppa idaman semua adik.

 **firdazzy** : Cieee kita samaan, seventeen emang bikin gila kayaknya.

 **mongyu0604** : Ji juga ga tau kenapa adeknya banyak (siapa yang bikin ini?). Mungkin TBC pengen cepet-cepet terlihat.

 **Calum'sNoona** : Sayangnya adeknya ga bisa dibagi karena satu=seribu(?), entar kan kalo dibagi-bagi Soonyoungnya ga punya adek lagi dong.

 **BSion** : Yah mau gimana lagi, uji kan ceritanya sirik, gara-gara ada yang ngalahin kekecilannya(?)

 **gg0098** : udah dilanjut.

 **CallMeDream** : Maafkan Ji udah bikin kamu kesal karena kependekan, huaaaaa. Tapi chapter ini lumayan kan? Iyakan? Iya aja deh *maksa. Semoga aja kamu ga kecewa lagi yah.

 **Uhee** : tuh tuh, Baby Boo dah tampil di layar lebar(?) dia riweuh ga? Soalnya kalo ga riweuh berarti bukan Baby Boo kita(?), haha.

Thanks buat yang udah Review juga Favorite/Follow dan semua orang yang udah baca ff ini, terimakasih banyak *bow.

#SEVENTEENCARAT

#HappyDKDay

#HappyVernonDay

#HappySeokSolDay

#HappyJiDay *ngarep


	3. Chapter 3

Why Child ?

~KimJi17CARAT~

Cast : All member SEVENTEEN and ex SEVENTEEN

Main Pair : SoonHoon

WARNING! Fanfic YAOI, Don't like? Don't read!

Fanfic ini murni dari otak saya, jika ada kesamaan pasti hanyalah kebetulan. Tapi para karakter milik Tuhan dan orang tuanya masing-masing (tapi Oci milik saya haha *dilempargitar)

'Jihoon membenci anak kecil, mereka itu merepotkan, gampang nangis, susah diatur, tak mau menurut dan hobi sekali membuat orang kesal, Jihoon benci itu. Tapi, gimana kalau ternyata orang yang disukainya punya banyak adik?'

.

.

.

 _'_ _Aku benar-benar tak percaya bagaimana bisa Soonyoung tak merasa kesal ataupun risih pada teriakan-teriakan yang membuat telingaku sakit seperti barusan itu?', pikir Jihoon dengan melihat keempat orang yang melongok didepan pintu itu, dan hanya kepalanya saja yang terlihat, horror tentu saja itu menakutkan._

.

.

.

HAPPY READING!

Jihoon sangat kesal sekarang, sangat sangat bahkan sangat terlalu kesal. Dia sama sekali tak melakukan kejahatan, seperti membunuh, mencuri, menolong(?), me-apapun itu, pokoknya Jihoon bukanlah penjahat. Yang dia lakukan hanyalah datang kerumah Soonyoung untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok (sedikit modus tentunya), tapi kenapa dia diperlakukan seolah-olah dia adalah pelaku tindak kriminal?

Saat ini salahsat- tidak salahempat(?) adik Soonyoung menatapnya dengan sangat tajam, kenapa Jihoon harus berada dalam keadaan yang seperti ini dua kali, pada hari yang sama, di tempat yang sama dan jumlah orang yang menatapnya juga sama(?).

"E-ehm, b-bisakah kalian berhenti menatapku seperti itu? Itu membuatku sangat risih", ucap Jihoon, dia hanya berkata jujur.

Keempat orang itu saling menegok untuk menatap satu sama lain, kemudian mengangguk bersamaan. Mereka mundur satu langkah, berdiri tegak, kemudian membungkukan badan secara bersamaan juga.

"ANNYEONGHASEYO!", teriak mereka bersamaan, mereka kompak kan?

"Annyeonghaseyo, Jihoon hyung! Namaku Kim Mingyu, hyung bisa memanggilku Mingyu, dan aku yang tertampan di rumah ini", seseorang yang katanya bernama Mingyu itu dengan mengatakan bahwa dirinya tertampan (kalau tertinggi sih Jihoon setuju), membuat ketiga saudaranya yang belum mengenalkan diri malah membawa Mingyu keluar.

BRAK DUGH BUAK NGUING TETTERETTETEW (ga bisa bikin suara orang dipukul)

Setelah itu, mereka kembali berjajar dihadapan Jihoon seperti tadi awal, di tambah dengan mulut Mingyu ditutup yang juga tanganya terikat.

"Maaf untuk yang kegiatan(?) barusan hyung! Kenalkan namaku Lee Seokmin, ngomong-ngomong marga kita sama loh hyung, apa jangan-jangan kita…"

JDER DUAG PLAK GDBRUK MIAW JRENG

Keadaan Seokmin sekarang tak jauh beda dengan Mingyu sama-sama memprihatinkan, dan jujur saja sedari tadi Jihoon hanya bengong melihat orang-orangan(?) itu. Jihoon yakin adik-adik Soonyoung itu jauh lebih parah dari pada Chan keanehanya, tapi mengapa Soonyoung sepertinya tak pernah merasakan apa yang Jihoon rasakan, seperti sekarang?

"Kami minta maaf atas kejadian barusan juga hyung, mereka baru saja diputuskan pacarnya jadinya begitu, dan namaku Minghao" seseorang berambut(?) warna warni layaknya gula-gula itu menjawab dengan ngasalnya.

Jihoon mengerungkan dahinya. 'Minghao? Bukankah itu sedikit aneh? Apa itu bukan nama korea? Atau aku justru salah dengar?', pikirnya.

"Minghao? Apa itu benar namamu?", tanya Jihoon dengan raut wajah kebingungan yang begitu jelas.

"Ya hyung, namanya Minghao. Aku yakin hyung merasa aneh karena itu bukan nama korea. Kata Choi ahjussi, Jung eomma memberikan kami nama itu karena saat itu dia sedang menyukai film luar negri. Dan juga namaku Mingming", jelasnya panjang lebar, dan jujur Jihoon lelah mendengarnya.

Jihoon hanya mengangguk-angguk mendengar nama mereka, meskipun dia tak berniat untuk tahu semoga saja dia bisa mengingatnya, kan kalo dia bener jadi istri nya soony… tunggu Jihoon kan laki-laki(?).

.

.

.

Jihoon p.o.v

Setelah kepergian keempat adik-adik Soonyoung itu, Soonyoung datang membawakan sekotak coklat ditangannya dan menyimpannya didepanku. Kenapa dia membawa makanan lagi? Bukankah yang tadi masih ada, belum habis? Aku menatap kearah piring kue tadi, yang masih menyisakan setengah kue. Dan sebuah toples berisi kripik yang baru dimakan sepertujuhbelasnya(?), dan sekarang dia membawa sekotak coklat? Apa dia sedang sangat kelaparan?

"Maaf aku meninggalkanmu terlalu lama. Tadi eomma menyuruhku membantunya untuk membereskan belanjaanya yang cukup banyak, dan dia mengatakan untuk memberikan coklat ini padamu".

Aku menatap coklat itu, yah hanya menatapnya, jujur saja aku tak begitu suka makan yang manis (karna orangnya jauh lebih manis *dilempargitar), tapi aku tak mungkin bisa menolak pemberian Soonyoung, itu terlalu berharga dan aku tak ingin dia kecewa.

Drrt Drrt Drrt

Kurasakan ponselku bergetar, setelah meminta ijin pada Soonyoung aku membuka pesan yang ternyata dari Chan.

 _-Chan-_

 _Hyung, kata eomma kau sedang pergi kerumah teman kan? Eomma mengatakan agar kau segera pulang, karena tak baik adik kecil pulang malam (jangan pukul aku, itu kata eomma "v). Dan, bisakah hyung membelikanku sedikit cemilan di perjalanan pulang? Tolong ya hyung~_

 _Aku tak berniat memerasmu loh hyung (sungguh), hanya saja jika kau tak melakukannya mungkin aku akan memberitahu eomma akan ensiden kemarin, dimana aku menemukan foto-foto idolamu hyung, atau memang benar itu pacar hyung? Aku tak tahu. Kukatakan aku tak berniat memerasmu loh hyung, sungguh! Kan Chanie anak baik, jadi aku tak mungkin memeras hyung kesayanganya, iyakan Jihoonie hyung *wink._

 _Aku menunggumu hyung~ -Channie adik tersayangnya Jihoonie hyung :)_

Aku butuh kantong kresek sekarang, sungguh aku ingin muntah melihat pesan itu. Apa itu bukan memeras? Anak baik? Dan adik tersayang? Sungguh sekarang bulu kudukku merinding(?).

Aku melihat kearah Soonyoung yang sedang kembali sibuk dengan tugas kami, dan aku melirik kearah kotak coklat yang terdiam dihadapannya dan kembali lagi melihatnya, haruskah…haruskah aku menerimanya? (menerima coklat maksudnya) Dan memberikannya pada Chan? Kalau tak salah dia menyukai makanan manis.

Aku kembali mendekatinya dan berkata "S-soonyoung…"

Jihoon p.o.v end

Soonyoung melihat kepada orang yang barusan memanggilnya, dan tersenyum sangat tampan, jujur saja saat ini Jihoon merasa ingin terbang.

"Ada apa? Apa kau akan segera pulang?", tanyanya masih dengan tersenyum, tebakkan yang sangat tepat Kwon.

"Y-ya, eo-eomma menyuruhku untuk segera pulang. Bisakah kita melanjutkannya besok saja?", Jihoon berkata dengan ragu-ragu, dia tak ingin pulang sebenarnya, apalagi meninggalkan Soonyoungnya uhuk. Tapi yah, karena pesan dari adik tercintanya (dipertanyakan?) itu, dia harus melakukannya.

"Tentu saja, apa perlu aku antar kau pulang?", tawaran Soonyoung membuat wajahnya memerah.

"T-tak us…"

"Tak apa, tunggu sebentar. Aku akan meminta ijin dulu".

Soonyoung meninggalkan Jihoon (lagi), dan tanpa Sooonyoung sadari keadaan Jihoon saat ini sangatlah mengenaskan(?). lihatlah, dia terdiam seperti patung dengan wajah nya yang memerah sempurna sampai pada kedua telinganya (seperti batu merah), dan jangan lupakan detakan jantungnya yang semakin lama semakin cepat. Kemudian Jihoon mengigit bibir bawahnya menahan teriakan bahagia yang ingin dikeluarkan. Apa kau sebegitu bahagianya Lee Jihoon?

.

.

.

Jihoon terdiam di depan pintu gerbang, dimana dia tadi siang masuk. Dia sedang menunggu Soonyoungnya(?) bawa motor. Tapi, dia ga bisa pulang dengan mudahnya, karena ternyata keempat anak kecil yang berisik tadi itu sedang bermain bola ditambah dua orang tak dikenal (lebih besar dari keempat anak kecil). Mereka berenam mendekati Jihoon.

"Apa Jihoon hyung akan pulang?", tanya anak cerewet itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan Seungkwan. Hanya saja sekarang Jihoon tak kesal, karena anak itu sudah memanggilnya 'hyung'.

Sebelum Jihoon akan menjawab, salah seorang adik Soonyoung yang belum Jihoon kenali bertanya dengan sangat tidak sopannya,

"Siapa hyung pendek ini?", pemuda berwajah datar (menurut Jihoon sedatar meja belajar Chan) itu menatapnya tanpa mengeluarkan ekspresi.

'PENDEK? ANAK BERWAJAH DATAR INI BILANG AKU PENDEK? ARRGHHH, AKU SANGATLAH INGIN MEMUKULNYA DAN BERTERIAK PADANYA TAPI SAYANGNYA DIA SALAH SATU ADIK SOONYOUNG! ISSH, TIDAK BISAKAH MEREKA MEMBIARKANKU SENDIRIAN?', wajah Jihoon mulai memerah karena menahan kesal, meskipun dia tahu dia pendek bisakah orang lain tak begitu memperjelasnya?

"Dia itu Jihoon hyung, teman sekelasnya Soonyoung hyung. Katanya mereka mau mengerjakan tugas kelompok", Seungkwan berbisik pada orang itu, meskipun sebenarnya masih dapat Jihoon dengar.

"Oh hyung ini temanya Soonyoung hyung. Wonwoo imnida", orang itu –Wonwoo- membungkuk untuk memperkenalkan dirinya, meskipun masih dengan datarnya (Jihoon merasa anak ini tak tahu apa itu sopan santun).

"Annyeong Jihoon hyung, Jun imnida", seseorang yang belum dikenalnya juga ikutan memperkenalkan diri.

Jihoon mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya (dia tak ingin berbicara, karena masih kesal pada perkataan Wonwoo). Dan kemudian mereka kembali bermain setelah mengganggu Jihoon sebentar. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara bel sepeda.

KRING KRING! KRING KRING!

Jihoon dapat melihat 3 buah sepeda dengan salah satunya dinaiki(?) 2 orang mendekat kearahnya, lebih tepatnya tempat dimana dia berdiri. Mereka berhenti didepan Jihoon, dan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang –errr- Jihoon bosan ditatap seperti itu, ini kejadian yang ketiga kalinya, dengan banyaknya orang yang sama, sungguh kebetulan.

"Annyeonghaseyo Seungcheol imnida, apa hyung temannya Soonyoung hyung?", tanya orang yang bernama Seungcheol itu (dia yang mengemudikan(?) sepeda untuk 2 orang)

"Ne, Jihoon imnida", Jihoon menjawabnya singkat dengan mengangguk-anggukan kepala.

"Kek kek kek, Jihoon hyung sungguh lucu. Junghan imnida", seseorang berambut yang agak panjang memperkenalkan diri dengan terkikik geli.

Jihoon tak tahu apakah dirinya harus kesal atau senang karena dibilang lucu. Padahalkan Jihoon tidak melucu dari tadi, apanya yang lucu?

"Aku setuju dengan Junghan, hyung tak terlihat seumuran dengan Soonyoung hyung. Oh iya, Doyoon imnida", orang itu membungkukan badan sebari memperkenalkan diri.

"Dan sepertinya aku yang terakhir, Jisoo imnida. Senang berkenalan dengan hyung", Jisoo tersenyum yang Jihoon akui sangat tampan, meskipun tak setampan Soonyoung yang mampu mengalihkan dunia Jihoon.

Di tengah-tengah perkenalanya itu Soonyoung datang dengan motornya tak lupa sebuah helm tambahan yang tadi dipakai Jihoon saat pulang sekolah.

'Pertamakalinya Soonyoung datang ketika adiknya memperkenalkan diri mereka padaku, padahal ketiga kejadian awal sangatlah mengerikan', pikir Jihoon ketika melihat kedatangan Soonyoung.

"Huh? Kenapa kalian baru pulang? Bukankah ini hampir malam?", tanya Soonyoung pada adik-adik tertuanya itu.

"Tadi kami ke toko buku dulu sebentar untuk membeli buku hyung, sonsaengnim bilang buku ini bisa kami gunakan untuk latihan dirumah", jawab Seungcheol, dan ketiga lainnya mengangguk tanda setuju.

"baguslah, ternyata kalian tak kenapa-napa. Hyung sedikit khawatir ketika eomma bilang kalian belum pulang, meskipun kau sudah memberitahu hyung akan pulang telat, hyung tetap saja khawatir", ucap Soonyoung.

"Eiiy, tenang saja hyung. Kami ini sudah besar, lagi pula kami ini laki-laki pasti bisa jaga diri", Junghan dengan menunjukan wajah malaikatnya, agar hyung kesayangannya tak khawatir.

"Junghan benar, kita sudah besar. Jika hyung selalu khawatiran seperti itu, artinya hyung masih menganggap kami anak kecil", sambung Jisoo.

"Jadi sekarang yang sudah besar bukan hyung saja, tapi kami juga. Maka, kami bisa mengurus adik-adik juga ketika hyung pergi", Doyoon ikut menambahkan.

Mendengar ucapan adik-adik tertuanya itu, Soonyoung tersenyum bangga. Sepertinya dia memang terlalu khawatiran. Sedangkan Jihoon hanya terdiam, dia tak tahu anak-anak sebesar mereka (karena mereka bukan anak kecil) bisa mengatakan hal-hal yang tak pernah Jihoon pikirkan, sepertinya Jihoon mulai sedikit sadar bahwa anak kecil tak buruk-buruk amat.

.

.

.

Langit mulai gelap, matahari pun tenggelam, tanda bahwa malam telah tiba.

Jihoon terdiam di kasurnya dengan memeluk gulingnya erat-erat, dia merasa hari ini cukup menyenangkan apalagi dibagian 'dibonceng Soonyoung' akhh Jihoon terlalu senang. Apalagi jika mengingat kejadian beberapa waktu lalu, ketika Soonyoung mengantarnya hingga rumah.

 _Flashback_

 _Jihoon turun dari motornya Soonyoung dengan hati yang berbunga-bunga, dia senang karena Soonyoung menjalankan motornya dengan ngebut, sehingga dia memiliki alasan untuk memeluk Soonyoung dengan erat._

 _"_ _Terima kasih, sudah ingin mengantarkanku hingga sampai rumah", Jihoon tersenyum dengan sangat manis (berharap Soonyoung terpikat oleh senyumanya)._

 _"_ _Sama-sama. Dan mmm…kapan kita kerja kelompok lagi?", tanya Soonyoung._

 _"_ _Terserah padamu, aku punya banyak waktu luang", meskipun Jihoon sedang sangat sibuk, sepertinya dia akan lebih memilih untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok denganmu Soonyoung._

 _"_ _Apa akhir pekan nanti kau sibuk?", sebenarnya pertanyaan Soonyoung itu pertanyaan yang biasa, hanya saja entah kenapa terasa seperti akan mengajak kencan?_

 _"_ _Tidak"._

 _"_ _Baiklah, karena aku sudah tahu rumahmu berarti pekan nanti aku akan menjemputmu. Sampai bertemu nanti", setelah mengatakanya Soonyoung segera pergi dengan motornya._

 _Off_

'Akhir pekan…akhir pekan…', kata-kata itu terus berputar dipikiran Jihoon, sepertinya dia tak sabar ingin segera akhir pekan.

TOK TOK TOK

Suara ketukan pintu itu menganggu acara melamunnya, dengan kesalnya dia berteriak "BUKA SAJA!'.

Pintu itu pun terbuka, menampakan seorang anak kecil yang pernah muncul waktu chapter awal(?), dia adiknya Jihoon tentu saja Chan. Chan mendekati Jihoon yang sedang duduk diatas kasur, dengan menatap Chan bingung.

Tiba-tiba Chan memberikan sekotak coklat yang Jihoon berikan padanya tadi.

"Kenapa kau mengembalikannya? Bukanya kau suka makanan manis?", tanya Jihoon, dengan wajah bingungnya.

"Aku suka, tapi eomma bilang tak baik menggunakan kelemahan seseorang untuk menindasnya, kan Chan jadi kesindir. Ya sudah karena aku ini adalah anak baik dan penurut, aku balikin coklatnya ke hyung", jawab Chan dengan wajah pasrahnya.

Jihoon menatap coklat itu yang baru dengan satu potong. Kemudian dia menatap Chan, dan kembali menatap coklat itu.

"Tak apa, kau bisa memilikinya", ucap Jihoon dengan memberikan kembali coklat itu. Membuat Chan menatapnya kaget.

"Sungguh hyung?", Jihoon mengangguk meng-iya kan.

"Wuah, apa Jihoon hyung tak sedang sakit?", pertanyaan Chan membuat Jihoon menatapnya kesal.

"YAKK! Apa maksudmu?".

"Hehe, tak ada. Terimakasih hyung, hyung yang terbaik!", tiba-tiba Chan memeluknya dan berlalu keluar dari kamarnya.

Jihoon membeku, dia tak tahu apa yang sedang dirasakannya. Hanya saja, ketika Chan memeluknya dia merasa senang, hangat, atau apapun itu, hanya saja dia menyukainya, apa jangan-jangan dia menyukai Chan? Tentu saja tidak! Ini bukan ff incest(?). Tiba-tiba Jihoon teringat salah satu kalimat yang Soonyoung ucapkan ketika mereka mengobrol di tengah-tengah mengerjakan tugas.

 _"_ _Setiap aku melihat anak-anak kecil itu bahagia, senang, atau pun tertawa karenaku. Selalu ada perasaan yang…tak bisa ku jelaskan, tapi aku suka itu. Itulah mengapa aku sangat menyukai mereka, karena jika mereka bahagia aku juga bahagia"_.

'Apakah ini yang dimaksud perasaan yang tak bisa dijelaskan?'

TBC

Pertama-tama Ji mau nanya ff panjang itu seberapa words nya ya? soalnya banyak yang review katanya terlalu pendek, yah semoga aja ini cukup panjang...

 **Balasan review**...

 **yayaerma1** : Jihoonya kayanya susah tuh buat dibikin sadar. Boo smirk? *ikutan meleleh. Mungkin kedepan ada SoonHoon momentnya, soalnya chapter ini masih perkenalan adenya Soonyoung dulu.

 **BSion** : Entar ajarin uji biar pinter ngebohong(?). kan kalo ga bawel bukan Seungkwan namanya. Di chapter ini keluar semua kan 14 adenya? Atau ada yang kelewat?

 **Zahra492** : Kalo Ji juga pasti pengenya meluk satu-satu kalo bisa sih dikarungin juga, haha.

 **firdazzy** : Ini emang panti kok. Tapi kan Soonyoungnya ga tau itu nge-jleb jadi biarin aja dah.

 **Bbangssang** : Untung Ji bukan Chan, jadi ga perlu dikasiani(?)

 **Uhee** : Untung aja anak-anak itu adiknya Hoshi jadi Jihoon masih bisa bersabar agar ga meledak disana(?) Makasih buat ucapan ultahnya Ji terharu *hikseu, mari kita sadarkan Lee Jihoon bahwa anak kecil tak seperti yang dia bayangkan! /?

 **mongyu0604** : Kan kalo ga berisik bukan Seungkwan dong namanya. Bantuin ga ya? Entar dipikir-pikir dulu(?) Kayanya sih pas banget di hati terdalamnya Jihoon, haha.

 **svtvisual** : Ini panjang ga? Sebenarnya Ji ga tau ff yang panjang itu sepanjang apa?

 **AAAA** : Makasih review-annya

 **rarinpark** : Udah dilanjut!

Thanks buat semua review-an, dan semoga suka sama chapter ini.


End file.
